User blog:Scarly/Puzzle Pieces: Chapter 2
♥✿♥ Chapter two The Changing Visions Alice left, to prepare lunch for Renesmee. Much to the spoilt child's chagrin, today she had to eat human food. Alice flicked through the cookbook, looking for something that didn't seem complicated to make, but was also quick to cook. She wanted to return down stairs, in case she had another vision, then she could tell everyone right away. Alice's whole body tensed, as her mind filled with yet another vision. She was running down a dark street, in pursue of someone. The person screamed, as she lunged towards them, but they slipped away. It made her angry that this person was so fast, but she wouldn't give up getting them. That was part of the chase. A part of her wished that this one wouldn't survive, so she could savour the taste of their blood. Alice gasped for air, as the vision left her, like someone whom had been underwater, gasping for breath as they surfaced. None of the vision made sense to her. Never had they been like that. She had seen things from a third person perspective, and saw everything about that event. But, to actually be in the place of the person she was possibly having a vision of, and know very little of what was going on was a very new thing to her. For the time being, she decided not to give it a second thought. With so little to go by, it would be almost pointless to tell the others. They would probably deem it nothing at all. But, Jasper would listen to her, if she told him. He always did. He understood her visions. Sensing worry coming from the kitchen, Jasper stood up, and walked up the stairs. None of the others gave him a second glance, since they were too preoccupied with their discussion to notice him. Even in the kitchen, he could still hear their voices, even though it sounded like nothing more than a whisper. Alice looked up from the cookbook, and smiled at him, of which he returned. Jasper could tell that she probably didn't want to talk about it around Renesmee, but he could wait. When it came to Alice, he would wait any measurable amount of time, if she asked so. Once Alice had selected the most simple of dish; mac 'n' cheese, Jasper helped her both prepare and cook it. The whole time, Jasper could feel her concern for something, but he didn't know what. Once Renesmee had reluctantly eating her dinner, and gone to bask in the adoration of the other Cullen family members, Alice took Jasper's hand and lead him to their room. Words didn't escape her lips, they would not, until she felt that they truly where alone. As soon as they entered their own room, Alice rested the side of her head against his chest, once his arms wrapped around her, only then did she feel at ease. "Jasper..." Alice whispered. "I saw something terrible..." Jasper gently moved her towards the bed, sat down beside her, not letting go of her. "Another vision?" Alice nodded her head. "But, this was different..." Alice explained. "I didn't just see... I was..." "You could feel?" Jasper asked, yet he knew the answer. He was always in tune with Alice's emotions. For a few seconds, while she was in the kitchen and he was not, he detected a rush of emotions he knew did not belong to Alice or Renesmee. "Yes..." Alice admitted. From Jasper, she had no secrets. Alice remained silent, in Jasper's arms. She wished to enjoy the trust and love they both shared, before telling the others. If she told the others. They would probably deem it nothing, if it only happened once. Some time during their embrace, Jasper lay back on the bed, moving Alice beside him. Her head still resting on his chest. When Alice closed her eyes, she always believed the closest she got to sleep, was when Jasper held her like this in his arms. Her mind would wander to thoughts she hoped were a vision. Always in her thoughts, did she see herself and Jasper completely alone, sometimes alone in the gardens surrounding the Cullen house, or renewing their wedding vows. Once she even imagined him taking her to Texas, to show all the places he used to go. Sure, it was most likely drastically different from when Jasper called Texas home, but she wanted nothing more to see it through his eyes. "Jasper... why do you think my vision was different?" Alice asked, after what could have been hours or even a few minutes. "Maybe the person wants you to know, but doesn't want you to know exactly who they are," Jasper suggested. That's what Jasper always did, when she asked him to explain something he didn't have the answer too, say something that she most likely wanted to hear. "Doesn't change anything. If these visions are permanent, or just a one time thing. You're still you." Alice smiled, looking up at his face. "You always know what to say to make me feel better," Alice said, happily. Alice then thought for a moment, unsure whether she actually did feel better, or Jasper was controlling her emotions, to make her feel calmer. "Wait, you're not making me feel calm are you?" Alice said, casting an accusing glance. "No!" Jasper said, right away. "You know I would never force you to feel anything." Jasper was of course telling the truth. He loved Alice too much, to inflict any emotion on her, that she didn't feel of her own accord. Alice accepted that, and rested her head back on his chest. There was no reason for her to doubt his words. Alice told him all about the vision, about her feeling like she was chasing someone, the person's scream, even the desire to drain all of their blood. When Alice finished speaking, Jasper didn't respond. He just stared at the ceiling, trying to imagine everything she had told him. Adding mental images to the emotions he had sensed, while she was in the kitchen. Alice was the first to break the silence between them. "Do you think that vision has something to do with the letter Carlisle was sent, from the Volturi?" "I wouldn't put it past them," Jasper replied, voicing his thoughts. "The Volturi can be hypocrites, by allowing something with in their own coven, that they burn any other vampire outside it for. Maybe what your seeing, is exactly what they want to talk to us about." Alice lifted her head, so she could look Jasper in the eyes, her hand still on his chest. It made her happy that he hadn't dismissed the vision as 'nothing to worry about', but actually agreed with her that there had to be another reason behind it. Suddenly, her whole body tensed, as another vision took over her mind. It was just like before, except she was in a room she knew, the Volturi throne room in Volterra. She looked down at a human, with blood dripping from it's neck. She wanted more if it's blood, but she didn't want to fail this time. The temptation was starting to take over, when she was pulled away from this person unknown to Alice. Once the vision was gone, again she gasped for air, but Jasper had sat up his arms still wrapped around her. He held her tight, knowing by how her emotions changed so drastically, it was another of those visions. Alice looked into Jasper's golden eyes, his look of concern told her that he knew that what she saw was definitely to do with what they were talking about. ♥✿♥ Category:Blog posts